Feelings of the Heart
by TheHellChild
Summary: A oneshot, Kagome is going to confesses her deepest darkest feelings about someone. Wanna find out who? READ! & Review!


Feelings of the Heart

A one-shot, Kagome is going to confesses her deepest darkest feelings about someone. Wanna find out who? READ! & Review!

As a young teenage girl, of the age seventeen sat on the edge of her boyfriend's bed naked as a new born. The only thing wrapped around her naked body was a thin white sheet. She was a petit young girl she had long black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She knew it was wrong. She knew that it was wrong to be in-love with two people. Which these two happen to be related to one another. They were brother, well half-brother. From the same father, but different mother's. She felt shamed. Why, did she give herself away? Yes, she did love her boyfriend, Inuyasha. Then again was it really love, or was it lust?

She would ask herself these questions all the time, but then she would just convince herself that she did love him, and that was that. Even if he's been with more girls than she can count on her fingers, and toes. Inuyasha had been with most of the girls that they hung out with, and more in his grade. He was a year older than her. She would have to hear then the girl's locker room. How great he was in bed her was "last night," at first she thought it was all lies, but then she saw it wasn't. He was nothing, but a cheating dog. He played her all the time, and yet she stupidly kept on going back to him. Giving all herself to him when he gave none.

She even gave him something that she'll never be able to get back, her virginity the one most important thing to a young teenage girl like her. It was something they would share with someone that loved them, and deeply cared for them. No he didn't love her nor did he care for her.. She had been used, and played by the man she loved.

Looked over at the bedroom door. It was slightly open. Then she shall the another man that held her heart walk by. Her heart stopped, and then she began to think;

_I must confess something. I know It may be wrong fo me to have these feeling someone such as him. For he's a demon within. I could never thought it was possible for me to have these feeling for him. My heart aches every time I see him pass me by. I wish I could be loved within his arms. I wish, I knew what it would be like to be loved by him. Oh how do I wish, I was with him. Instead of you._

She refereed her boyfriends, as she starred at the bathroom door. Where Inuyasha still was within. Oh how she wondered how many of them where there in his bed. Over the time they been dating. She only knew of two; her ex-best friend, Sango and Kikyo his ex-girlfriend. She was sure their was more of them, but he had sworn to her, that there had only been "_**Two girls that mean nothing to me**_," his words haunted her, because one of those girls where her best friend. It meant something to her. She couldn't trust him, or her. To be honest she couldn't trust anyone as of now.

"_**I hate you...**__"_ she whispered, into the moonlight. The moon had shined down upon her flesh making her more beautiful. "_**And I love him. They one that shall always have my heart even if I do not have his..**__"_ She added on.

"Who has your heart?" Inuyasha growled out, as he came out only in a bath-towel. "You don't" she whispered, harshly. "What?" he exclaimed, was a little taken back at this. He had always that he had her wrapped around his finger, but now.. It worried him. "I said, "You don't" that what I said Inuyasha. You don't have my heart. You never did, and never will." She snapped at him.

He stared at her with anger, and sadness within his eyes. He was going to lose her, but to who? _More likely that little pussy, Hojo. I always knew she would betray me with him. _He thought to himself. "Who's the man, Kagome? Huh? That you've been sleeping with?" He demanded with a snarl. "I haven't been sleeping with anyone! Other than you, and unlike you, I don't cheat." she shout back at him.

"That doesn't matter I can do whatever I want. You can't you're my girlfriend." he told her with a snarl. She then began to put on her clothes, and then she yelled out after she was done changing. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

"What? Wait Kagome!" he shouted out at her, as she walked out of his room, and then running down the steps. "Kagome, who the hell is it? Just tell me who the fucker is!" he yelled at her.

Taking a deep breath knowing that his brother might over hear, but that did not matter. She needed to confess. "Your brother, Sesshomaru." With that said, she saw him coming for her. She was so scared. He then slapped her hard across the face. "You bitch!" he sneered at her, and then yelled out at her. "He's not my brother you little twit! He's my half-brother, and what makes you think he likes you? Huh? Kagome, no one loves you. Your nothing, nothing to me, and nothing to anyone. Hell, your fucking best-friend fucked me. She didn't care about you. No one dose. Now, be like a good little slut, and get your ass back upstairs and suck me."

"No! I won't! And I'm not a slut! I gave myself to you, and you treated me like all the others! Maybe, you are right no one cares about me, and your more likely right about, Sesshomaru not giving a fuck about me, but at lest I can still love, unlike you!" she shouted, at him and slapping him hard in the face. Turning around ready to leave. He grabbed her arm tightly, and pulled her back ready to slap her in face, but his arm was held back by something, or someone. Looking over Inuyasha's shoulder stood an angry Sesshomaru. "You will not touch her!" he snarled, at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled, and through Kagome to the ground. That's when Sesshomaru punched in hard in the jaw, and then kept on punching until he was on the ground. He then kicked in the stomach. Causing him to cry out in pain.

Not being able to take it any longer Kagome shouted out, "Stop! Sesshomaru, please stop." He did to her surprise he then snarled out at Inuyasha, "Get away from me. Now before I kill you." Inuyasha didn't argue with that. He run up the steps, but not before saying, "Yeah, go protect your fucking whore." Sesshomaru was about to go upstairs, and beat the hell out of him, but Kagome stopped him, by saying in a calm tone, "No, don't he's not worth it, Sesshomaru. He's right I am a whore." she said sadly, as she walked out the door.

After passing a few house a car pulled up to Kagome. Looking to see who it was, it was none other than Sesshomaru. "Get in" he demanded. "Why?" she asked, she had tears in her eyes, but she would not shed them.

"Just get in" he said harshly.

"You don't own me!" she snarled out, bitterly.

He then stopped the car, and got out, but she kept walking. "Stop!" he demanded, she did. Turning around she saw him standing there. Just a few feet away from her. He made them only a few inches. "Is it true?" He asked, in a demanding voice.

"What is?"

"About what you said? Is it true?" he demanded, harshly.

"Yes.." she confessed as she lowered her head.

He closed his eyes, as spoke in a deep, and harsh tone. "Love is not real. It's nothing, and your right I don't love you, and I never will love you. To love such a stupid girl like you." Tears began to fall as she ran away from him. Opening his eyes he saw her running from him. Turning away he spoke out loud to himself, "But, I will continue to love you, and will always love you. To love such a stupid girl like you." Walking back to his car he got in, and drove off.

(Yeah. Yeah. I know sad... oh well hoped you liked it.. )


End file.
